


Deja Vu

by dubu_seline



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, NCT (Band), SM Rookies
Genre: Deja Vu, First Meeting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 00:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13938519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dubu_seline/pseuds/dubu_seline
Summary: He had to double take the first time he saw Taeyong. Yunho thought he was seeing things. To his surprise, it was even more of a deja vu as soon as another kid sat down beside Taeyong.





	Deja Vu

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random drabble. Hope you like it.

Yunho and Changmin has been away for a while doing tours in Japan and going with SM Town for international tours. It's been a while since they stayed in Korea long enough to meet the new trainees.

Yunho headed to the dance practice room while Changmin opted to go to the recording studio first. Yunho received a message earlier from Heechul telling him that he will definitely be surprised to see the new batch. Yunho assumed the talent pool was really good and was excited to meet the new kids.

It was an unannounced visit and he did not want to startle the trainees. The kids were having a break and he decided he will wait outside until they start dancing angain. He was really excited to see them perform.

He was scanning the room when his eyes landed on a familiar figure. Shocked was an understatement for how he felt. He rationalized with himself. " _It can't be. It's impossible. Maybe I am just seeing things_ ". He had to do a double take and he knew he was staring to the point of impoliteness. It took a full minute before he got back his composure. He realized they do not look exactly the same but the similarity is uncanny. Even the posture as the boy sat alone in one of the corners of the room reminded him of his bandmate. The name tag on the boy read Taeyong. " _Wow, even their names sound the same_." he thought to himself.

He was still busy staring at the boy when he noticed a figure approaching the boy from his peripheral vision. The boy was holding two water bottles and plopped beside Taeyong. For the first time, Yunho saw Taeyong smile as he handed the other boy a towel. Deja vu. His whole aura changed. His smile lit up his face and he can see that the other boy is smiling as well. That's when Yunho noticed the other boy's name tag - Yun oh. Fate is really playing with him.

"Hyung. Hyung."

Yunho felt someone slap him in the arm.

"Aw. What's wrong? You can call me instead of slapping me you know?"

"Well U-Know, I've been calling you but you can't seem to hear me and I don't want to shout as that would startle the trainees."

"Oh. Sorry."

Changmin noticed that his hyung seems a little lost.

"What's wrong hyung?"

"Nothing."

"Yeah right. Are they not performing well?"

"They haven't started dancing yet. They are on break."

"Hmm" Changmin just shrugged as his eyes swept the room. His eyes landed on the corner where two boys were sitting. His already big eyes widened even more as he saw the smaller frame of the other boy. He now undestood why Yunho was in a daze. He reached out and placed his hand on Yunho's shoulder. "It's going to be alright. Come on let's go sit outside first. I'll text Jaewon hyung and ask him to call us when their practice resumes"

Yunho took a deep breath as they sat on the bench. "Your reaction tells me I was not imagining things. Even you, the more rational and logical Shim Changmin, noticed."

"Well, they like our looks. I mean Minho can pass as my brother and that kid, god hyung are we sure Jaejoong hyung doesn't have a brother?"

"I'm pretty sure he doesn't have one." Yunho smiles. "You saw him and pulled me away so fast you probably didn't notice his name tag or the other boy."

"I saw his name tag. Damn their names even sound the same. The other boy, the one sitting with him, reminds you of yourself doesn't he? It reminds you of your younger days."

"His name is Yunoh"

"What?!?"

"Fate is weird or this company is weird. Maybe they miss YunJae so much."

"Wow no wonder your thoughts were all over the place and it showed on your face."

"Heechul told me I would be surprised so I guess he saw them already."

"Well I guess he wishes he saw your reaction but I'll just tell him anyway."

"Hey."

"Well we have to go back there now."

"Yeah sure. I've calmed down and I am excited to meet them."

 

 


End file.
